In conventional electronic timepiece of a type having such functions to display a plurality of kinds of time, there is provided only one display section to display any one time corresponding to the function selected. In addition, the conventional electronic timepiece has suffered from a disadvantage in that another function performed by the timepiece cannot be used when a time corresponding to one of the time functions is on display, due to the common use of a counter for counting times of the various functions. In an electronic timepiece having an alarm and world time displaying functions, it is a serious inconvenience because the use of the alarm function is incompatible with the locat time display which is essential in overseas trips. In addition, the electronic timepiece is rendered inconvenient by the fact that the alarm time can be set in relation with the standard time only, i.e. the alarm time cannot be set relative to the local time.